


February 26, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I see,'' Supergirl muttered when Amos scowled.





	February 26, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I see,'' Supergirl muttered when Amos scowled and mentioned a bee tagging him.

THE END


End file.
